


A Long Way From The Playground

by FranticFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Female Harry Styles, Female Louis Tomlinson, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Ice Play, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, very temporary very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry, love, could you zip me up?” Louis asked, making Harry hold her breath as she zipped the dress over Louis’ spine, trying too hard not to notice the lacey bra against Louis’ golden skin. If this moment had been recorded and played in reverse, it would be Harry unzipping Lou out of her dress, and that thought alone had Harry’s heart beating in double-time.<br/>“You alright there, babe? Your heart feels like it’s about to beat out of your chest, you sure that bra isn’t too tight?” Louis asked, turning around to face Harry again, tugging at the strap of the bra and seeing if her fingers fit beneath it. Harry forced a chuckle and stepped away from Louis. “Yeah. Just nervous about tonight.” Harry fibbed. “Don’t be, it’ll be fun, and I’ll be right there the whole time.” Louis said, smoothing her hands over Harry’s arms.</p><p>Or, the one where Harry and Louis have always been in love, they just hadn't said it out loud yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way From The Playground

“Lou, stop that!” Harry said as Louis pulled at one of her braids, making her lose focus on the book she was trying to read. 

“I needed to get your attention somehow.” Louis defended. “What’s wrong with hey?” Harry asked, looking up at Louis now, putting her book down. “Hey’s a cliche’.” Louis shrugged. 

Harry muttered “You’re cliche.” under her breath, rolling her eyes. Louis looked at Harry pointedly,“Harry, we’re lesbian childhood best friends turned roommates in an art school. We’re both cliche.” she said with another shrug of her shoulders. 

Harry couldn’t help but stare at the strap of Louis’ tank top as it slid down with Louis’ motion, forcing her eyes away when she remembered it was wrong to stare at Lou like that.

“So what did you need my attention for?” Harry asked, as Louis sat down at the table across from her, leaning forward, wide-eyed and excited. “Do you remember what you promised me when we were thirteen?” Louis asked. “That I wouldn’t tell Kenzie Mclare that you saw her change in the locker room and consequently realized you were into girls?” Harry asked. “No, but thanks for bringing that up. I mean the clubbing thing.” Louis said.

“Lou, no! I’m not built for clubs.” Harry quickly defended, but Louis wasn’t listening. “Yes you are! It’ll be fun, we’ll get dressed up, dance, what’s there to lose?” Louis asked. “My pleasant evening.” Harry muttered, making Louis frown. “Pleaaassseee Harry, you promised after all!” she whined, holding up her pinky to prove her point. Harry groaned. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this. Fine, I’ll go. But I won’t have any fun!” Harry said. “Thanks love, you’re the best!” Louis said, kissing Harry on the forehead before dashing off.

Harry was screwed. The last thing she wanted to do was watch Louis dance and flirt with other people... Not when it should be her making Louis laugh, and her taking Louis home. 

\---

Later that evening, Louis had dragged Harry out of bed in front of their tiny closet, and told her to undress. Harry stood there shyly in her knickers as Louis forcefully tugged one of her dresses over Harry’s much taller frame. The result was revealing, to say the least. Harry didn’t know whether to pull it up and cover her cleavage, or pull it down and cover her ass. 

“Well, this dress is clearly meant for middle schoolers.” Harry groaned, as she took in her reflection. “Hey! Watch what you’re saying, this dress happens to also be my body type, thank you very much!” Louis said. “Sorry. It looks great on you, I just look... like I’m really uncomfortable showing all of this at once.” Harry said, wondering if she could get away with a cardigan over a bodycon dress. Probably not. 

“I’ll give you that. What about your leather pants and that bustier bra you own? Throw a jacket over that, it’ll look wicked.” Louis said, already pulling the clothes off of their hangers. Harry once again let Louis use her as a human barbie doll, because at this point she might as well. When she finished dressing, Harry would be lying if she said Louis had been wrong. She did look pretty good, the pants were showing off her hips, and the bra showed off her midriff and cleavage just so. Harry actually felt hot in it, which she didn’t often feel when she looked at her outfits.

“Harry, love, could you zip me up?” Louis asked, making Harry hold her breath as she zipped the dress over Louis’ spine, trying too hard not to notice the lacey bra against Louis’ golden skin. If this moment had been recorded and played in reverse, it would be Harry unzipping Lou out of her dress, and that thought alone had Harry’s heart beating in double-time.

“You alright there, babe? Your heart feels like it’s about to beat out of your chest, you sure that bra isn’t too tight?” Louis asked, turning around to face Harry again, tugging at the strap of the bra and seeing if her fingers fit beneath it. Harry forced a chuckle and stepped away from Louis. “Yeah. Just nervous about tonight.” Harry fibbed. “Don’t be, it’ll be fun, and I’ll be right there the whole time.” Louis said, smoothing her hands over Harry’s arms. “Right. Yeah. Of course, um, I should probably go do my makeup. Can I borrow that glittery stuff of yours?” Harry asked, hoping it would distract Louis from trying to comfort her. “Yeah, anytime. It’s in my bag on the counter.” Louis said. Harry nodded and went to find it. 

\---

Louis had been the one to call the uber. Although Harry had lived in the city for years now, she hadn’t needed to go anywhere that wasn’t within walking or tube distance yet. When they pulled up to the club, Louis boldly grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled her into the cue of people waiting to get in. 

Harry was amazed as Louis worked her magic, flirting effortlessly with almost everybody, and managing to get them further up in line and closer to the door. Harry barely had to flash the bouncer her card before she and Louis were being ushered inside. 

“That was quick.” Harry commented, as Louis headed to the bar. “Sex sells.” Louis said over her shoulder. Harry laughed, watching Louis hips sway as she walked. Harry was pretty sure Louis could’ve tap-danced and sung the alphabet out there, people would’ve still wanted to please her. Louis was pretty sure of that too, and that was her power. 

Harry fell for that as much as the next girl, but what people didn’t know about Louis was her other superpower. The way she came home and still looked just as sexy in pajamas and her still-wet-from-the-shower pixie cut. How she always had something sweet to say, and shared her boldness, making Harry feel brave too. How she’d been there for Harry since they were both nine, and wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Louis was perfect, but Harry was far too terrified to tell her any of that. 

\---

Three drinks in, Louis was grinding on her fourth girl of the night, and Harry was sat at the bar, just watching her. She nearly jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to a girl with short black hair and brown eyes. “Hey, sorry I scared you. Would you like to dance?” she asked. Harry felt like the girl was too nice to decline, so she nodded. “Oh good! My name’s Nia.” the girl said brightly. “Harry.” Harry replied, letting the girl lead her out onto the dance floor.

Nia was a much better dancer than Harry, and if she noticed how often Harry lost focus and stared at Louis, she was too polite to say anything. Harry tried to dance, but couldn’t help but lose track when Louis would catch her eye across the room. It seemed like she was trying to distract Harry, exaggerating every grind of her hips onto the girl she was dancing with. Suddenly Louis and Harry locked eyes, and Louis’ stare was intense. It was like she was begging Harry to be jealous. 

Nia stopped dancing, looking between Louis and Harry. “Harry, the pretty girl you’ve been staring at is looking at you.” she said. Harry blushed, feeling rude. “Yeah, uh, it’s my room-mate.” she said. “Do you like her?” Nia asked. “More than I should.” Harry replied. “Then go, dance with her. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” Nia said kindly. “You won’t be upset?” Harry asked. “No, not at all, it was fun, but I think you should go where your heart is calling you. Good luck.” Nia said, before turning and leaving. 

Seeing Nia leave Harry, Louis told the girl she was dancing with good-bye and walked over to where Harry was standing. “And here I thought I’d be the one to make you jealous.” Louis said, taking hold of Harry’s arms, already swaying to the beat of the next song. “I think it may have been mutual.” Harry said, raising her arm so Louis could spin underneath it, coiling closer to Harry’s body. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” Louis said to Harry as they danced. “Me too.” Harry replied warmly. Louis’ movements were languid, as if the drinks in her system had slowed her down, had slowed everything down. Harry got drunk off of her, feeling like the world was spinning a few moments behind it’s usual pace.

As the next song started, Louis looked up at Harry, her grin soft and coy. “Harry, could I kiss you?” she asked. “Please.” Harry breathed, ducking down to meet Louis’ lips. Their tongues were sticky and fruity, saccharine from the cocktails. Louis hands wound around Harry’s neck, pulling her closer, still a little too tall, even with Louis in heels. Their kiss seemed to go on forever and be over in an instant simultaneously, Louis pulling back and looking at Harry. Suddenly Louis’ face fell. “It shouldn’t have, we shouldn’t have, I’m sorry...” she said backing away and turning to run. It was like Harry was frozen, she couldn’t tell Louis to stop, or chase after her, she just stood there, tears brimming onto her cheekbones. 

When Harry finally gathered her thoughts, she wiped at her eyes, calling another uber to get her home. Louis wasn’t in the room when she got back. Harry figured she’d probably gone to sleep in Liam’s or Niall’s dorm, at least for the night. She changed clothes and sent Louis a ‘Please at least let me know you’re safe’ text before crawling into bed. When she got a reply from Liam saying Louis was safe, she thanked him, and finally broke down, sobbing into her pillow.

\---

It had been six days and Louis still wasn’t home. Liam had been by to pick up some of Louis’ clothes, looking at Harry with sad eyes. “Does she still hate me?” Harry asked sheepishly. “Louis doesn’t hate you. She could never hate you. In fact she’s more mad at herself. Come talk to her, you know she’s too stubborn to come back here.” Liam said, ruffling Harry’s hair affectionately. “M’kay...” Harry mumbled into the sleeve of her sweater. “Seriously. Come around. It’s not nearly as broken as you think it is.” Liam said as he left. Harry looked around the room that felt way too empty without Louis, and hoped that Liam was right.

\---

It had been two more days, and Harry couldn’t take it anymore, she was still in her pajamas and hadn’t showered in two days, but she had to go find Louis. She knew she’d be in, having long ago memorized her schedule. Grabbing her room key and her phone, she headed for the other side of campus. 

It was Niall who answered the door, smiling widely at Harry when he did. “Finally! I’ve been expecting you for ages now, long time no see. She’s in the bathroom, but she’s just sitting in there on the floor. Said it was the only place she could be alone.” Niall said. Harry gulped, hoping Louis didn’t still need more time, but came in anyways. There was no other way to find out. 

Harry knocked nervously on the door of the bathroom, not daring to just barge in like she normally would. “Go away Niall, I’m fine, and if you offer to slide food under the door one more time I will never talk to you again.” Louis said. “S’not Niall...” Harry said hesitantly. “Oh.” Louis said quietly. There was a pause, but then an even quieter “You can come in. If you want.”. 

The doorknob turned in Harry’s hand in seemingly slow motion, as she stepped into the room. Louis was on the floor, her back against the counter, her hair covering her eyes as she looked down at her feet. Harry nervously sat down beside her, shying away when their shoulders brushed. “Hey.” Harry said. “Hey.” Louis said back.

“What even happened? I mean hell, it’s okay if you don’t like me that way. Just, I can’t lose you entirely...” Harry said, not bothering with beating around the bush. “It’s not that I don’t like you. I’m not even mad that we kissed.” Louis began. “Then why run? What went wrong?” Harry asked, braving a glance at Louis’ profile. “It wasn’t supposed to happen that way. Not when we were drunk. Well, when I was drunk. Not in a bar you were only at to humor me. Not without talking to you first.” Louis said. 

Harry smiled softly at Louis when she finally looked up and then rested her head back onto her knees, but this time facing Harry. “But Louis, be real. You weren’t ever going to tell me. Just like I was never going to tell you. We’re shit at this, it would’ve stayed unsaid forever.” Harry said. Louis laughed nervously, a giggle that caught on the crack of her voice. “Louis, I love you. And I’m glad you kissed me, drunk in a bar I never would’ve gone to, even if you aren’t.” Harry said. “Is a second kiss on our friend’s bathroom floor any better?” Louis asked, eyes hopeful. Harry laughed as she leaned in closer to Louis. “It’s perfect.” she whispered, before pressing her lips to Louis’. 

When they finally rose from the bathroom floor, Louis caught their reflections. Harry’s eyes were still puffy from a week of crying, her pajamas old and stained. Louis’ hair was a mess from all of her nervous fidgeting with it, and her lips were chapped and dry. “I’m a mess.” Louis said, trying to comb her hair with her fingers. “Speak for yourself, I’ve hardly even showered this week.” Harry said. 

“There’s a shower right there...” Louis said with a raised eyebrow, and a dangerous grin Harry knew too well. “Louis Tomlinson we are not fucking in our friend’s shower!” Harry said indignantly. “Niall and Liam fuck there all the time.” Louis said, with a fake pout. “Because it’s their shower, you idiot.” Harry said fondly. “Go ahead, we won’t mind!” Niall called from the other room loudly. “Oh my god, are you spying on us? Are you trying to get on my bad side?” Louis snapped. Harry was laughing, this whole thing was a mess, but it was comical at this point. “I’m just invested in your storyline, so sue me!” Niall shouted back, and then they were all laughing. Things were going to be okay, and Harry had never been more relieved in her life.

\---

Harry was about to cry; in fact, that was definitely an overwhelmed tear of joy in her eye as she felt Louis' hands slide from her waist down to her hip. They'd been doing this for at least twenty minutes. Louis was just touching, tracing Harry's entire silhouette with the palms of her hands against soft skin. "Gorgeous, every inch of you." Louis whispered into Harry's hipbone, before pressing a kiss there.

Harry was sure she was going to have hickies tomorrow, because Louis had spent ages just kissing her stomach. "Please, please let me feel you..." Harry whimpered, as Louis' hands finally started gliding up Harry's inner legs towards her thighs. Some of Harry's wetness was leaking onto the skin there and Harry almost lost her mind when Louis licked it up with a smirk. "God, you're unreal..." Harry breathed. "So are you, Princess." Louis replied, before using her knee to lightly push at Harry's calf, spreading the other girl's legs.

Harry let out a cross between a gasp and a hiccup as Louis' lips finally landed on her clit and started to suck. "Louis, oh my god," she exclaimed, keening into Louis. "Shh, just relax, I've got you baby." Louis whispered, pulling back only for a second before she went back to driving Harry mad. Harry’s hands were clutched into the sheets as Louis slid a finger inside her, reaching up and pressing at her g-spot. 

Louis pulled back, spreading Harry’s legs further and smiling at her as she leaned over, reaching into the nightstand, pulling out a red egg vibe that Harry knew wasn’t hers. “Is that yours?” Harry asked, clearly out of breath. “Yeah baby, it’s clean, I wanna see you fall apart on it.” Louis said, her hand pausing on the switch at the bottom.”Fuck, please,” Harry said, assuring Louis she could turn it on. Harry heard it buzzing before she felt it, but when Louis pressed the toy against her pubic bone, she couldn’t help but startle a little. 

“Ticklish, are we?” Louis asked with a gentle grin. “A little...” Harry admitted shyly. “Cute.” Louis said, trailing the vibe down in between Harry’s folds, teasing over her entrance and dipping back up again. Louis rolled the vibe from one side to the other over Harry’s clit, relishing in the desperate sounds she was making. Right when Harry was about to cum, Louis pulled the vibe away. “Hold it, just one second, feel it in your gut, hold it baby.” Louis said, watching Harry’s wetness leak from her steadily. 

As Harry’s focus was slipping and the searing heat in her stomach was ebbing, Louis put the vibe back. “Okay, you can cum now baby.” she soothed. Harry’s spine arched off the bed as she came with a whimper, eyes scrunched tight. Louis was silently panting as she took in the sight, waiting for Harry to lay back down lazily, and kissing her forehead. “Holy hell...” Harry said, almost inaudible if not for how close Louis was.

Louis thought Harry might fall asleep from how blissed out she was but instead she was bolting up in her seat. “Stay here, I’ve gotta grab something.” she said, with a bold grin and bright eyes. Louis just smiled back, unsure where Harry was going with this and sat back in bed, leaning against the pillows. Louis heard Harry’s footsteps run down the hall and then stop in the kitchen. From there all Louis could make out was rustling and when she returned, Louis was no less confused. Harry was there in the doorway, still naked, holding a bowl. “What are you doing love?” Louis asked, hesitant. “It’s ice. For you. Well, for me to use on you.” Harry said. Suddenly Louis understood, and she was a perfect blend of excited and terrified.

“Have you ever tried this?” Harry asked, as Louis lay beneath her. “Can’t say that I have.” Louis said, trying to cover her nerves. “You mean I get to show you something new for once?” Harry teased, making Louis chuckle softly. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it. Like, really fucking love it.” Harry assured, calming Louis down. “You know, I’ve always wanted to have you underneath me.” Harry said, cockier than Louis had ever seen her. “In third grade, when you would watch Kenzie, I would watch you. I didn’t know why back then, but I know I’ve been watching ever since.” Harry said, as if it were casual, as if it wasn’t a defining moment in their lives that Louis would always look back on. “Harry I love you. Sorry we waited so long.” Louis said softly, her hand reaching up to touch Harry’s face. “I love you too Lou.” Harry said sweetly, distracting Louis as she grabbed an ice cube from the bowl, sneakily pressing it over Louis’ heart. “Ah! Fuck, that’s cold!” Louis exclaimed. “It’s supposed to be, silly.” Harry said, trailing the ice over Louis’ nipple, making it harden under the chill. 

Louis counted three little circles of the ice around her right breast before Harry was sliding it over and starting on the other side. Droplets of water rolled over Louis’ chest and down her torso, making her shiver. Harry dragged the melting ice down the slightly rounded expanse of Louis’ tummy, making another three circles around her belly button, goosebumps rising on the skin. “I’ve always wanted to see you squirm for me, I even pictured it, the way you’d whine, the way you’d beg...” Harry purred. “Please, Harry please.” Louis said, her voice high, like it sounded over the phone. “Don’t worry Lou, I’ll stop teasing.” Harry said, quickly sliding the ice down and pressing it to Louis’ clit, making Louis’ body jerk, folding in on itself. 

“No no, no hiding from me now.” Harry said, gently pressing Louis flat against the mattress again. “It’s good, it’s good, it’s just, shocking.” Louis said, panting in between words. “I know, baby.” Harry said calmly. Louis felt the last of the ice melt against her heat, the water dripping down her folds and onto the sheets. It was cold, but that feeling was quickly replaced by Harry’s warm breath, as she leaned in to lick Louis’ clit, chasing away the chill. 

“You taste nice, Lou.” Harry said, looking Louis straight in the eye. “Hell, I don’t know why the fuck I thought you’d be shy.” Louis said, a fond smile on her lips. “Never.” Harry said, her hand reaching between Louis thighs, finding Louis clit with her thumb, rubbing quickly while her her middle and ring finger slid inside Louis, pumping in time. “Harry, I’m gonna, don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.” Louis whimpered. Harry ducked down again, licking Louis clit beside her own thumb, making Louis cry out as her body jerked again, cumming in a squirt over Harry’s hands and face. “Oh my god, I am so sorry Harry.” Louis said, both embarrassed and amused, biting back a giggle. “Don’t be, I said you tasted nice.” Harry said, her grin wicked. 

“Harry Styles, best orgasm giver ever, best friend, love of my life. I promise to never take you to a nightclub again.” Louis said, kissing up Harry’s neck one last time, knowing they were both too fucked out for it to turn into round two. “Fuck, baby, I thought we were done with the dirty talk.” Harry teased. “Okay, I’m done. For tonight only.” Louis said. “I love you Lou.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ forehead before she snuggled down into the pillows. “I love you too, curly.” Louis replied, pressing her body against Harry’s as her eyes drifted shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this fic has been in the making a long time and I love it dearly. A special thanks to my friend, who was here for every paragraph of this. Title is from 18 by One Direction because it's fitting. Please let me know what you think through comments and/or kudos!


End file.
